symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY Episode 01 / Transcript
This is the transcript for Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY Episode 01. Transcript *The episode begins with Fujimura Naomi listening to music while doing homework* Naomi: *sighs* Okay, so 25 times 453 is 11325. *listening to music* What makes Drei Lichter have such good voices. Is it because of their unison, or is it something that I don't have. Asahina Yoake: Oh my, look who we've got here, Fujimura Naomi the weak. What rubbish are you up to today? *sees Naomi's phone* Wow, Drei Lichter, the most famous idol unit in Japan. How pathetic, right girls? Yoake's friends: Yeah, Drei Lichter sucks! Naomi: *starting to cry* Please excuse me. *running out of the library as Yoake smirks* *The school day then finishes and Naomi is seen walking home* Naomi: I wish I was like Drei Lichter: Upbeat like Hibiki-san, Cool like Tsubasa-san and Strong like Chris-san. *sighs* I don't understand why Yoake bullies me. *she comes to the alleyway leading to her house* Why is it getting really eerie? *starts to panic as Noise spawn behind her and start to follow her* *The scene changes to S.O.N.G Headquarters* Tachibana Hibiki: Hi Chris-chan, Tsubasa-san. Chris: How many times have I told you to stop putting "-chan" at the end of my name? Idiot... Tomosato Aoi: Hibiki-chan, Tsubasa-san, Chris-chan! We just picked up radars of Noise! Chris: Ehh! That's impossible! How are Noise here even though Solomon's Cane is within the Treasury of Babylonia?! Tsubasa: That doesn't matter at the moment! *notices the Noise following Naomi* Look! There's a girl there and she's completely oblivious to the Noise! Let's go! *notices that Hibiki has already ran out of the room* Hibiki: Come on, guys! We need to save that girl. *Sometime after the three leave the Headquarters* Hibiki: I think I recognize that girl! Tsubasa: What do you mean, Tachibana-san? Hibiki: I think we saved her from a Noise attack 3 years ago! Chris: Wait, I remeber know! Come on, quickly! *the three then transform into their Symphogears* *The scene changes to Naomi* Naomi: *looks behind and notices the Noise, she then screams* How come there are Noise here?! *starts to panic and starts to run away as Noise attack her with Naomi dodging swiftly* *Naomi is then cornered by the monsters* 'Naomi: No, my life is over. I wish I was upbeat, cool and strong; but this is the end of my life. *starts to cry but suddenly realizes her keychain sparkling* *in her head* That's right, Mom told me to never give up when she gave me that keychain, I mustn't give up! *she then stands up and starts to sing a song softly* ' ''mirai Ingenium tron''' ' '*Naomi's keychain then starts to glow, enveloping her in a bright purple light and transforms her clothes into an undersuit with machine-like armor*''' Naomi: *sees her Symphogear* Ehh! What am I in?! and what's happened to my hair?! *the Noise then start to attack her, where she protects herself by crossing her arms into an X-Shape. She then notices that the Noise have carbonized and turned into dust.* *Genjuro sees that Naomi is in a Symphogear and is shocked* '''Genjuro: Impossible! She's activated the Ingenium relic! Put me onto Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris-kun! Aoi and Sayuka: 'Kay! *Aoi and Sayuka puts Genjuro onto the three girls* Genjuro: Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris-kun, that girl who was being followed by the Noise turns out to be the holder of the Ingenium relic. Get there as soon as possible! Tsubasa: Okay! You heard him! Hibiki: I'll go on ahead! *Hibiki activates her rockets and shoots on ahead* Chris: Hibiki, you idiot! Wait for us! *realizes that she's too far away to hear her* Tsubasa: Typical Tachibana-san. *Hibiki arrives at the location where Naomi is and starts to punch the Noise, turning them into carbon dust* Hibiki: Are you okay? Naomi: *shyly* Yes, thank you. Wait, are you...? Chris: Hi-Bi-KI! You Idiot! What were you thinking, going on ahead of us. Genjuro told us to help the new user together! Hibiki: Sorry, Chris-chan *smiles* *Multiple Noise then appear and Tsubasa summons her armed gear* Tsubasa: New User! Summon your Armed Gear! Naomi: *quietly* I don't know how... *Tsubasa slashes the aliens in half and the 4 then detransform* Naomi: *shyly and quietly* Thank you for saving me. *recognizes that the other 3 are the girls from Drei Lichter* Wait, you're Drei Lichter. The upbeat Hibiki-san, the cool Tsubasa-san and strong Chris-san! Thank you once again, I'm sorry if I caused lots of trouble! Hibiki: It's okay. But, please do follow us. *The girls start to walk towards the S.O.N.G Headquarters where Genjuro is waiting outside* Genjuro: Thanks for coming Naomi-kun, I am Kazanari Genjuro. Naomi: *timidly and surprised* Wait, how do you know my name? Hibiki: *puts her hand on Naomi's left shoulder* It surprised me as well, Naomi-chan. *The 5 eventually get to the main room* Naomi: *shyly* I don't understand, what happened out there? Aoi: That keychain on your bag is in fact the relic, Ingenium and it activates the powers of Symphogear to whom holds it as long as they sing specific special words. Hibiki: And to tell you the truth, I didn't even know that you'd be a relic user. Naomi: What do you mean, Hibiki-san? Hibiki: Well, you know three years ago, when you were involved in a Noise attack; me, Tsubasa-san and Chris-chan saved you and all the other people obviously. Naomi: You were those girls?! Chris: Wait, how did you get that relic? Naomi: I got it as a birthday present for my 13th Birthday from my mom. She's an explorer and she found it while on one of her adventures. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki